This invention relates to a new and improved composition and process for producing coloring compositions. These have use in water soluble solid paints, poster paints, for color brushes and for roller balls, crayons, and the like. The coloring compositions of this invention also contain sparkle components which are maintained as a stable and uniform solid suspension in the coloring system.
The present paint compositions containing such sparkle components are pleasing visually, and also tend to take on the appearance of a multi-dimension because they are usually applied in a non uniform fashion.
Prior art paint compositions are manufactured at comparatively high temperatures estimated at about 130.degree. F., and produce a paint that hardens rapidly. Consequently, heaters are generally used at various steps of the process, and this requirement makes it difficult to clean the equipment. Also, it is difficult to obtain water soluble paint compositions containing sparkle components that can be maintained as a stable and uniform suspension.
Water soluble paint compositions produced by prior art processes generally do not contain a smell or scent component because they are evaporated or volatized by the high processing temperature. However, if a lower processing temperature range was possible, smell components such as scents, fragrances and perfumes could be incorporated and retained in the composition.